Trouble
by Nekerb
Summary: After setting the preacher's car on fire, Sabo, Ace, and Luffy are sent to a correctional school. Rebellious and angry they sneak out with the help of Sanji, another delinquent, to party at a hidden beach every Friday. That is where they meet a strange group of individuals and get more than they ever asked for. (Luffy/Law) (Sanji/Zoro) (Ace/Smoker) Very dark - tags on AO3
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I used to have posted a long time ago. Recently I have gotten the urge to finish it and so I have decided to go through each chapter and change/edit things to fit my current writing style and to take the story in the direction I choose. Since this was posted before, it may seem familiar to some readers. A lot of the main plot points will be the same, especially in the beginning but there will be changes.**

 **When a name is bolded black it will mean that the POV is changing to that character, just so nobody is confused. (:**

 **Please read the tags before you begin reading. The first chapter is not that bad (It's more of an introduction to the brothers and their personalities) but it does get a lot darker moving forward.**

 **I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **..Luffy..**

Sighing in annoyance, he tugged at a loose strand on his faded out red t-shirt. His eyes flicked over to his shirtless older brother, who was rolling his eyes while leaning back on one of the kitchen chairs. The chair wobbled unsteadily but Ace wasn't deterred, not even when Sabo smacked the back of the chair in anger. The kitchen fell silent for a long moment as both of his adopted brothers stared daggers at each other, he was suddenly very nervous of the fact that he was between the two angry males.

"This is your fault, Ace." Sabo hissed while slightly leaning over his lap to get closer to the other, soft blonde hair tickled at his chin and he scooted back, allowing the two brothers to glare at each other coldly. Sabo's only indicator that he was nervous was the tapping of his gloved fingers against the wooden table in front of them.

Ace on the other hand showed no signs of nervousness, just heated anger. "Oh, fuck you! We all agreed to do this, and that sicko _deserved_ what he got!" The chair screeched loudly as Ace threw it back onto the ground and stood to tower over Sabo. "The only reason we got caught was because of you!" Ace stabbed his finger into Sabo's chest, "I told you to keep watch and instead you just had to stare at Nojiko. If you hadn't gotten distracted, then we would have seen the front door opening!"

Sabo stood now, face a dark red, "How can you blame me for that! She came out of her house in those skimpy shorts, any guy would have gotten distracted! Plus, she was staring at us! We were already as good as caught! You're the one who came up with that forsaken plan in the first place! You arsonist!" Sabo hands were flailing wildly now.

"Unless." He spoke up and his brother's eyes quickly glanced down at him. "Unless, you happen to swing for the other team." It wasn't exactly a good time to joke but his words did ease the tension and caused both of his brothers to crack a fond smile. Ace opened his mouth but before he could respond the door swung open angrily, a greyed haired man stormed into the small kitchen.

Their grandpa, Garp. All three brothers gulped.

Their grandfather's voice was surprisingly calm as he spoke, " I just finished talking to Saint Charloss on the phone and I finally convinced him not to press charges." He let out a small sigh of relief, but he couldn't relax, there was obviously a catch. "But only on the condition that you three are to be sent to GLCA."

"WHAT!?" All three brothers yelled at once, he was standing now, right beside his horror -stricken siblings. "Fuck that!" Ace yelled, taking a hasty step towards the greyed haired male, his freckled brother looked ready to kill the older man and Sabo was quickly restraining Ace with strong arms. "Let us not be hasty!" Sabo barked, to Garp or Ace, he wasn't sure.

His mouth felt dry like he'd eaten a handful of sand and after smacking his mouth open and closed, he found his voice. "GLCA is a three-hour drive from here! That is where they send delinquents and troubled kids! We aren't- We-." His voice trailed off because that's exactly what he was, a troubled kid, hell, a criminal even, they'd set the priest car on _fire_ in broad daylight. His brothers constantly partied, and he skipped school so much that he was failing all his classes.

"You boys," Garp sighed loudly, looking drawn and just plain tired. Usually they'd just receive a hard punch to the head for getting into trouble and the fact that their grandfather wasn't exploding in anger just showed how serious this situation was. What they had done could have sent them to jail, they could have gotten criminal charges, but it wasn't their fault, not really.

Saint Charloss had asked for it. He'd deserved it! For all the winking at him at congregation when nobody was looking, for whispering profanities in his ear, and for finally smacking his ass one day after church. He was sixteen now, but this had started when he was only fourteen! He was supposed to be able to trust the church and instead he'd been preyed on by the sicko! So yeah, he'd deserved to get his car torched, hell he deserved even worse than that!

When he'd finally confessed to his brothers what was going on they'd come up with the plan to set the priest car on fire as a warning. What they hadn't been expecting was Saint Charloss to walk out of his house the exact moment Ace had started the fire, catching all three of them in the act. The man wasn't supposed to have come out and while he did admit that trying to burn a car in the middle of the day was foolish on their part, did it really have to resort to them being sent to GLCA?

"But grandpa!" He tried to interrupt. " You haven't even heard our side of the story, we had a reaso-."

Garp slammed his fist down onto the wooden table, silencing him. "I don't care what _reason_ you had to set the preacher's car on fire! This is unacceptable. You boys have been causing problems for the last two years, bad grades, shop lifting, arson, and now this. No. This is none negotiable. You three will be going to the Grand Line Correctional Academy and that's all there is to it. I am responsible for you three and I will not watch you go down this road of destruction any longer."

"That sick fuck found out Luf-." Ace spluttered out but stopped quickly when he placed a hand on his brother's arm, Ace had almost spilled that he was gay to their grandfather. While he didn't find it a big deal to be gay, Garp would. It might even cause the situation to be worse, so he just shook his head sadly, there was a possibility that if he allowed Ace to tell what had happened their grandfather would resort to drastic measures like sending him to some kind of rehab or just plain kicking them out and even if Ace kept out the fact that he was gay, Saint Charloss wouldn't.

And just like that, they were sentenced. Sentenced to a school year at the Grand Line Correctional Academy. A strict school known to reform trouble making kids.

 **..Ace..**

"Fuck him. Fuck GLCA. Fuck Saint fucking Charloss. Fuck that old man." He grumbled to himself. Grabbing another pair of shorts from his drawer and shoving them into his duffel bag. He hated life right now, not that he didn't hate it most days but right fucking now he hated it a whole shit load more. Himself and his brothers were being forced to go to some dumb ass correctional school while the pervert Saint Charloss laughed from the side lines.

His hands balled into fist and he flung the current pair of shorts at the wall, it hit the paint with a sad thud. "Have fun laughing when you don't have a ride." He yelled, as if Saint Charloss could hear him. "Saint. Hah!" Anger rushed through him as he thought of the things the pervert had whispered into his little brother's ear. Sick bastard. When he got back from this stupid school he'd shove his foot up the guy's ass.

A quiet knock brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." He muttered angrily. Regretting his tone when Luffy slipped in through a small space in the door, shutting it softly after. His little brother's face was downcast, and his eyes were watering. Forgetting his packing, he ran over to his brother. Pulling him tightly against his chest. "It's not your fault Luf." He mumbled, rubbing his brothers back. It wasn't hard to tell that Luffy was blaming himself for the prison sentence they had gotten earlier and that was the last thing that was needed, it wasn't Luffy's fault that some sick bastard set eyes on him.

Luffy didn't reply, only let out a choked sob that broke his heart.

 **..Sabo..**

The quiet sobs from behind Ace's door caught his attention, Ace rarely cried and that meant only one thing. Luffy was in the room, his little brother had always been a crybaby, innocent, and trusting, which only made it worse that a man, a priest at that would take advantage of him. Things were going to be hard for a long time and while he wanted to coddle Luffy, he also needed to let his brother grow up and harden. The world wasn't a kind place.

With that thought he entered Ace's room, fully ready to give Luffy a speech about life, that was until he saw his two brothers cuddled on the bed, Luffy sniffling, his face buried in Ace's neck. The sight made his heart squeeze painfully and all plans faded from his mind. All he could do was walk over and join them on the bed, tugging both of his siblings into his arms. If only he could keep them forever, safe and sound. "Shh... we will be okay, we will still be together like always. Everything will be okay. It's okay." He repeated the words until Luffy's cries stopped and they all fell asleep, limbs wrapped together.

He couldn't imagine what he would do without the two that he'd learned to call brothers.

 **..Luffy..**

The last night at their house was the same as it always was. Watching movies and playing video games, of course with the occasional fight between Ace and Sabo over who was the better big brother. In his opinion they were both equal, not that they ever listened to him. Both of his brothers had a similar opinion of him, they thought him to be a child. He couldn't even remember all the times he'd begged to go to a party with them and was turned down. _'You wouldn't like it Luffy.' 'That kind of place just isn't for you.' 'We can play games later.'_ He'd try to tell them that he'd been to parties before and liked it just fine, he always tried to tell them things and they never listened unless it concerned his safety or wellbeing and so he'd given up. It wasn't that his brothers didn't love him, the problem was that they loved him too _much._ It was something that he'd grown used to over the years and while it used to upset him, it didn't anymore, its just how things were.

On that night he'd fallen asleep on couch between them, it was something that happened often but for some reason it was unsettling, instead of safe and warm, he felt anxious and unnerved. For some reason, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that this would be the last time he was with his brothers this way. It wasn't a logical thought; his brothers would never leave him, and he knew that but something in his gut wouldn't settle. Something just didn't feel right.

 **..Ace..**

Garp didn't tell them goodbye. The old man woke them up early, told them to take their own truck and get on the road. That was it, after years of raising them, that's all he had to say. He was fuming inside but remained calm for Luffy's sake, nerves were already running high as it was and throttling Garp wasn't going to help. He should've known the geezer would get rid of them the first chance he got.

The ride to their new prison hadn't gone as bad as he'd thought it would. Luffy slept most the way, mumbling about meat and pirates, he'd always been a sleep talker. Sabo didn't say much, mostly just stared ahead, only moving to change the radio when he didn't agree with a song. They stopped once at a gas station, halfway through the three-hour drive to relieve themselves and buy some snacks. Sabo scolded Luffy when he tried to buy five bags of beef jerky and that was the most exciting part of the trip, if you could even call it that.

Now. Here they were. In front of an old and as much as he didn't want to admit it, charming building.

He did not fail to notice that a large iron fence enclosed the whole school, which consisted of seven buildings. Sabo parked in the rather large parking lot, next to two shiny red sport cars. Their truck stuck out like a sore thumb, with its rusted handles and scratched up paint. "Well isn't that fancy." He muttered, eyeing the red cars. This school obviously costed some money to get into. So, their grandfather had enough money to put them in some strict, rich, correctional school but not enough to buy them a decent truck or help Luffy with getting a telescope that he'd wanted for his fourteenth birthday? Made no sense.

In the back of his mind he knew the old man was secretly happy to be rid of the three boys. After all it wasn't like Sabo or Ace were his biological grandsons. Luffy was the only one who happened to be related to him. Garp had taken in Sabo when he was half beaten to death at the age of six and had then taken him in two months later when his parents abandoned him.

They were simply charity cases to make Garp look good. Luffy on the other hand was dropped off by his father, sometime around the year mark of Sabo and himself living with Garp. Luffy had only been four then, it was a memory that was still as clear as the day it had happened.

 _.._

 _"_ _Ace, quiet! I'm working." Garp yelled over the pelting of the rain and the howling wind. The old man was able to work with a storm going on but couldn't handle the sound of his new toy? He groaned in annoyance and reluctantly dropped the crackling rocket ship that he'd been playing with to instead crawl over to Sabo who was drawing in one of Garp's old notebooks._

 _"_ _This place sucks." He mumbled, afraid he'd be heard by the working man._

 _Sabo's shoulder lifted and dropped in a slow shrug, "It is better than my other home. I don't get hurt here." Blue eyes lifted to meet his and he tried to not flinch as Sabo's injured face came into view. "What are you drawing?" Changing the subject seemed the best option and Sabo slid the notebook toward him. A sunflower was halfway drawn on the corner of the page, "Oh that's-."_

 _The door flew open, startling everyone in the house._

 _"_ _Dragon?! What are you doing here?!" Garp was yelling and crossing the distance of the Livingroom to the front door in a few large steps. The man named Dragon was holding a wrapped-up bundle against his chest. The two adults were yelling but he couldn't stop watching the wiggling bundle, at first, he thought it was an animal, but he was proven wrong when another little boy poked his head out of the tattered blanket. His big eyes scanned the room and landed on the rocket on the floor, the wiggling grew frantic. "Da- I wan that."_

 _"_ _Shh. Luffy not now." Dragon held the little boy tighter, fists clutching the blanket in desperation. "Father, please! Th- The relations between the Donquixote pack is hostile, even more so than before you left, they are out for blood. A whole family was killed last night, even the children. It's too late for me to back out now but I would never be able to live with myself if Luffy was harmed because of my job. I'll come back for him when he is older but please, just for now, take him. He needs to be distanced from all this, I can't work when I am worrying about his safety. You are the only man I trust to keep him safe, you'd been a hunter for years, one of the best. Garp he is your grandson! I know we had a falling out when I decided to stay in the organization but I- I had to! People are being slaughtered every day because of those beasts, it is my duty!"_

 _He didn't understand the words very well and he had no idea what the man was yelling about but he could see the passion in the words. Garp was pacing now, "Stop begging boy! You knew the dangers of bringing life into this world, especially in this time of mutiny. Those mutts have grown in number in this last decade alone, we went from monitoring a few packs to losing control of everything. The higher ups have no idea how many of those beasts are out there right now, they wanted to make peace and now look what's happened. Back in the day we had the Donquixote pack quivering and on the run and now you say that they are running rampant and killing hunters? This is why I left the organization, nobody knows what they are doing anymore."_

 _"_ _Dad," Dragon's voice broke, "Please."_

 _.._

He still didn't know the meaning behind the words spoken that day and sometimes he wondered if he'd imagined the whole strange conversation. What he did know for sure was that he gained a little brother, one that he would die to protect.

It was hard, but he tried not to be too mad at the old man, he did give his best attempt to raise them but after a few years he'd given up. Only coming by once a week or so to check up on them. Sometimes he'd just send Dadan, the hateful hag over to see if they'd burned down the house yet.

As they walked up to the gate he noticed how Luffy bit at his lip and pulled at the hem of his shirt. "Don't be nervous." He said reassuringly _._ Luffy nodded but still inched closer to Sabo the closer they got to the gate. A guard stationed at the gate waved them over. "Here goes." He muttered. Sabo elbowed him. "You are?" the guard drawled.

"I am Sabo; these are my brothers Luffy and Ace." Sabo gestured at them and turned back to the guard politely. "Our grandfather, Monkey D. Garp. Should have enrolled us already." The guard looked over then critically and then clicked a few buttons on the computer of the booth he was sitting in.

The guard was silent for a few minutes before he turned to them with a cruel smile, "Welcome home."

 **...**

 **Since a lot of this story is already written and just needs editing, chapters should come out every few days and they should all be a bit longer than the first chapter. (I'm shooting for 6k a chapter moving forward.)**

 **Thanks again for reading and I hope you will all join me on this crazy ride!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **..Law..**

The ear-splitting screams of some fear-stricken human tugged Law from his peaceful sleep on the living room floor. The scent of booze and sex assaulted his senses and the warm arms around his waist tightened. Kid's arms, he noted. "Shit man. Seriously?" Kid grumbled, his red-hair was sticking in every direction and his packmate groggily blinked his eyes open to look up at him, they were hazy and distant. The naked male sniffed loudly and sat up, dragging a drowsy Killer with him. Killer growled softly as he was moved but otherwise remained asleep.

His own lips curled in disgust at the dried cum across his stomach and legs, he'd been so drunk last night that he didn't remember falling asleep with the two. Never mind having sex with them, not that he minded. They'd had threesomes plenty of times, the whole pack had plenty of sex with each other, often more than once, the problem was that he couldn't recall Doflamingo giving him permission to play around. How much alcohol had he consumed? It had to have been bottles of liquor to get to him this way, enough to kill a human.

"Doflamingo?" He croaked, his throat felt like sandpaper, it was in the process of healing. "Fuck, how much did I drink?" A spasm coursed through his body and he rubbed at his throbbing neck. "Did one of you guys choke me last night because this feels like more than some alcohol." Killer was rolled over onto his side now, joints popping at his hands grew larger and sharp claws started to dig into the floor. Kid let out a low croon while running his fingers through the mess of blonde hair beside them.

Kid's fingers travelled lower in a possessive gesture, "Deep breaths, Killer."

The red-head turned to him, "Cavendish lost control again, managed to claw you good before Rocinante put him in his place. Doflamingo is still gone and we did not receive permission to," Kid waved his hand at the mess splattered across the three of them and let out a weak chuckle, "We are screwed, the house is a wreck and we were naughty."

Killer let out a hysterical laugh that turned into a long drawn out snarl.

A high-pitched laughter drifted in from the hallway and another scream rang through the house. "Dellinger." Killer giggled. His mind was playing catch up but after another round of laughter and screaming, he grunted in agreement, only Dellinger had that obnoxious way of laughing. Finally, he stood up and started to search for his pants, the wrinkled material was found under the couch and he absentmindedly pulled on the spotted denim. He didn't bother looking for his underwear.

"You aren't being very hygienic, Law." A feminine voice rasped, he easily distinguished it as Koala and scanned the room for the female. When he found her, his lips tilted up in a fond smile, she was splayed across the floor on the opposite side of the room, Zoro and Baby 5 both had their arms wrapped around her naked chest. "We might have gone a bit overboard last night." Her slim finger pointed at the torn-up furniture and busted windows.

"I- I know." That's really all there was to say.

His throat ached, and he grabbed a half empty beer from its spot on the floor, taking a long swig. Hopefully it'd drown out the regret he was experiencing. Doflamingo was going to be so pissed. Wincing at the bitter taste, he tossed the bottle back onto the stain covered floor. There was no point in throwing it in the trash, not when the house looked the way it did. They'd be cleaning for days, he wouldn't be surprised if Doflamingo made them sleep outside for a few weeks. That was after he punished them all accordingly of course.

When he turned into the hallway he was taken aback by all the blood that was coating the walls. He didn't get to dwell too much on where the blood had come from, the answer came to him, literally. A loud crash came from upstairs and a petite teenage girl sprinted down the steps, her left hand was missing three fingers and deep scratches covered most of her torso, her shirt was torn beyond repair. Blood dripped sluggishly onto the carpet as the girl ran into his arms, "You have to help me! Please! This crazy boy dragged me here! I jus wan-." Her words faded into ugly sobs and he placed steadying hands on her shoulders. His eyes rolled on their own accord, why would the girl think that he would protect her? He was also in the house, no shirt on and bare feet. Obviously, he lived here, the chances of him not hearing her screams for the last fifteen minutes was zero. "Dellinger, you know better than to play in the house."

The teenager's eyes widened, and he grinned lazily at her, tightening his grip on her shoulders until she let out a pitiful whimper. His canines started to expand, and his mouth grew heavy, her fear looked delicious. "Aw, don't be like that Law, we can play together if you want." Dellinger's voice drifted down from the second floor and a moment later the pup was peeking his head around the corner of the stairs to look down at them.

It was tempting, honestly, but his fear of Doflamingo's disapproval outshone his interest and he pushed the human away. "I'll pass. Don't come crying to me when Doflamingo has your hide." The girl stumbled once she was out of his hold and ran straight into the living room, there was an ear-piercing scream and a lot of commotion. The smell of fresh blood and piss filled the air, a snap shut the girl up and then the sound of crunching started.

Dellinger's face twisted in anger and the young blonde stomped down the stairs and into the room. "Zoro! No fair, I found her first!"

His stomach rumbled but his remaining humanity won over the need to join the pack to eat and he headed outside to clear his head. The air was frosty, fall was just starting, and he let out a breath, the smell of blood still lingered, even outside but the cold helped clear his mind. "Don't suppose I'm allowed to go inside yet?" A gloomy voice spoke from behind him, with a turn he looked down at the pathetic excuse of Cavendish, sitting up against the wall. His clothes were missing, and a newly healed claw mark was showing on his bare chest.

He felt around his pants until he found a smashed cigarette, he frowned but lit it anyways with the lighter he always kept in his back pocket. A lungful of nicotine was exactly what he needed before dealing with the omega of the pack. "You know I don't make those calls." He breathed out, smoke carried away by the breeze.

"How long do you think," Cavendish panted out as he pulled himself up, slightly whimpering at some pain that he could care less about. "I'll be treated like this?" The blonde finished, now standing on shaky feet. He shrugged, not answering. He didn't feel bad for Cavendish, he had begged Doflamingo to let him join the family and it was only right that he accepted the fact that he is at the bottom of the pack. Why the omega wanted to join was beyond him, this was not a gift, it was a curse.

But it was hard to think of it as a curse when suddenly his body was tingling with a sense of contentment, a strange calm settled over him and he dropped the cigarette to instead knead at his thighs, it was a motion he couldn't stop even if he'd tried. Cavendish let out a long whine and he didn't even have to scent the air to know that Doflamingo was close, he always knew. A low whimper slid from his throat and he started to tremble. The calm left, excitement and fear took over, he couldn't tell which was greater. Cavendish limped over until they were pressed side by side and he had to resist the urge to snap at the blonde. Doflamingo would be upset if he saw any aggression between the pack members.

Not even a minute later the said man walked through the trees, into the front yard. His usual sunglasses were removed, and the weight of the alphas eyes made him bare his neck, he didn't dare meet Doflamingo's eyes. The eyes were a pale blue that looked like it belonged on a corpse rather than a living thing. "Hello, my children." Doflamingo rumbled at the two of them.

"Hello, father." They both replied automatically, naturally.

The alpha crossed the distant of the yard in long strides, they both lowered their heads. The broken windows were easily seen from here and the smell of blood and alcohol would linger for days. This was no way to greet their father after he'd been gone for so long. "Ah, has my absence made my children naughty, getting impatient, were you?" The soft caress of fingers under his chin caused him to glance up, "Father, please." The caress turned into a harsh clasp, and his eyes flickered to Cavendish who was in a similar hold, only Doflamingo's hand was around the blonde's neck. "You can go inside pretty boy." Doflamingo's voice was suddenly as cold as ice, and Cavendish was thrown to the ground. Scrambling to his feet, the omega sprinted into the house, leaving him alone with their pack alpha.

"I can smell Kid and Killer all over you." Doflamingo spoke softly, into his ear. He had a hard time remembering when the man happened to spin him around, but he was now pressed against the older male's chest, pink feathers tickled his back and a large hand slid around his neck, tilting his chin up. His breath hitched in worry. He was in trouble, he was going to be punished. Panic started to claw at his mind, along with shame. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered and turned slowly, oh so slowly, to press himself into the alpha's chest. He was praying for mercy, for love, for acceptance, for anything other than pain.

"No need to apologize, my child. It makes me happy that all of my kids get along." Doflamingo's voice was still icy and the hand around his neck tightened. He could never tell what his father wanted. Doflamingo embraced all the pack, he picked out certain individuals for different nights. Sometimes more than one and he knew that he was a favorite of Doflamingo, he'd made that clear and at times like this when he could feel the rage seeping from his alpha, he knew he'd done something wrong. "However, I did _not_ give you permission to rut with anyone other than myself. That makes me believe you need more discipline." Those words caused his heart to sink.

.. **Zoro**..

The girls arm fell from his lips with a soft thud as the front door swung open, Cavendish was as quick as a mouse, darting from one end of the living room to the other in only a few seconds. Killer was faster, he all but pounced on the omega, snapping at his neck until the tinier blonde was cowering in terror. Luckily Kid dragged Killer back before any serious injuries were made but it was strange for Cavendish to come this close while they were eating, the omega only joined them when the whole family was having a meal together. "Who gave you permission to come in here?" He asked but instead of answering Cavendish only stared at the corpse longingly, a slight tremor in his hands. "You interrupted our meal." Killer spat, face contorting as a muzzle started to form.

Cavendish shook his head, "I didn't know I-."

The front door opened again and this time it was Doflamingo who was entering the space. Dellinger sunk so low to the ground that his belly was pressed to the floor at the sight of their alpha. "Clean this up, by the time I am done with Law, this entire house better be spotless." They all nodded jerkily, as if their heads were being controlled by strings. He caught of glimpse of Law disappearing up the stairs and he knew that Law wasn't the only one to be punished today. Doflamingo seemed to be about to turn when he instead extended his hand, "Killer, my son, come here."

Killer slunk forward, his head lolling forward, as if drugged. "Oh, my poor child, was my absence too much for you? It seems it was too soon for us to be apart, come, let me soothe you." The blonde pressed into Doflamingo's chest, a long and pained moan could be heard. "Alpha it hurts." The words were slurred but with their enhanced hearing they were easy to make out, Kid flinched at the sentence but remained still, nobody would dare interrupt Doflamingo.

He'd known Killer had been acting strange the last couple days but now it made more sense, Killer was still freshly turned, it'd only been a couple of years since Doflamingo had chosen him to join the pack. He'd been here an even shorter time than Cavendish and he could still recall his newborn days when more than a few miles from Doflamingo caused his wolf to freak out. It was different for all of them when it came to how long they could be away from Doflamingo, but Killer was still new, and he'd always been a special case. The blonde was more animal than human.

"Yes, I know, my sweet deranged boy. You can stay with me for the next few days until all of the pain goes away," Doflamingo kissed Killer's forehead, all while looking over the mop of blonde hair and straight into Kid's eyes. "Only me." It was a clear order and Kid's breath quickened, the two males were never apart for long and this was clearly Kid's punishment. "I'll take care of you." Doflamingo curled a possessive hand around the back of Killer's neck and his eyes narrowed, there was an unspoken battle happening between Kid and Doflamingo, the eye contact didn't break until Kid started to pull at his hair and sunk onto the floor, baring his neck. Content, Doflamingo left the room with Killer in tow.

They cleaned.

And cleaned.

When the day finally faded into night once more, he headed to the kitchen, where he ran into Bartolomeo, the male was leaned against the freshly cleaned white wall. They both tilted their chins in acknowledgement and left it at that, just then Smoker and Franky walked through the door, pulling along two bloody deer. "Food." The white-haired man grumbled. Ah, so that's who had hunting duty. Viola skipped in after the two males, licking blood from her fingers. "We needed another option, not everyone here is fond of human meat," She glared at Dellinger who was slinking into the kitchen with a large pout, Doflamingo hadn't even acknowledged the blonde yet and it was obviously getting to the pup.

"Meat is meat." Dellinger snapped.

Zoro thought after all his years of being a human he'd feel something about eating a corpse but there was nothing. After he'd turned, all he could think about was obeying Doflamingo and after eight years he was still as loyal as when he'd first joined the pack only now it seemed he lacked the humanity he used to have as a human. There was only one thing that made him feel human. Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, now was not the time, not when Doflamingo was so close. A small voice in the back of his mind told him that he was not as loyal as he thought, not when he was hiding something so significant. He pushed the voice away.

They all sat in silence, waiting. Nobody dared to eat without Doflamingo, not when he was here and not when they were all in trouble. All they could do was wait while Doflamingo finished up with Law. An hour later Doflamingo did head down, a bruised and lethargic Law standing next to him, clinging onto the alpha's feathered jacket. Law's grey eyes were half lidded, and a loud purr rumbled from his chest every few seconds. When Doflamingo stepped forward, Law followed with panicked eyes. It was impossible to tell if Law was extremely happy or terrified, it was a thin line they all walked when it came to how they responded to Doflamingo's treatment.

Killer was behind the pair, eyes down.

At Doflamingo's appearance the rest of the pack made its way into the kitchen. The beta Rocinante came in last, sliding lazily into one of the chairs next to Doflamingo. Law sat on the other side of Doflamingo while everybody else took their seats. By the time everyone took a seat there were fourteen of them. The pack had grown larger throughout the years. Only five had been in the pack when he joined. He took in all the faces of his adopted family.

Doflamingo with his pink feathered coat and dark sunglasses.

Rocinante with his matching feathered coat, only in black.

Law frowning, always frowning with dark circles under his grey eyes.

Koala, always watching over the pack with her pretty, dark blue eyes.

Kid with his grumpy personality and spiky red hair.

Killer, with his long blonde hair. Always sticking close to Kid's side.

Dellinger who had a habit of killing people.

Smoker with a bad attitude and even worse smoking habit.

Franky and his electric blue hair that always attracted attention.

Viola who always tried to stop the pack from harming humans.

Baby 5 who had a weird obsession with guns.

Bartolomeo who had no sense of decency.

Himself.

And finally, Cavendish, the bottom of the pack.

Everybody waited as Doflamingo picked his preferred cuts of meat, that was how it worked, rank was all that mattered in the pack, it decided who ate first to where somebody slept. His one eye swept over the pack and settled on Law's pallid face, his packmate was letting out a constant rumble now and his eyes were drifting shut, head rolling forward. At times like this he was glad he wasn't their alpha's favorite. He waited patiently for his turn to get his food, luckily, he was quite high in rank and didn't have to wait long, he fell just under Smoker who was only a step down from Law behind Rocinante.

When it came to their diet it relied mostly on meat. They didn't have to eat raw meat but most in the house preferred it. It tasted better and the nutritional value was higher, it settled better in their stomachs. They could cook the meat to keep up appearances with the humans, but he had to admit raw meat was much better. They could eat human junk food if they wanted or vegetables if they desired but it didn't satisfy their hunger. Human meat filled them up better than animal meat did but when you've lived as a human for so long before turning the thought could become a bit nauseating. Most of the pack had gotten over that but not all.

He kept watching Law who wasn't eating, just staring at the table. Koala nudged him encouragingly, if they didn't fulfill their hunger they almost always had a forced turn and that wasn't a good time for anyone. Doflamingo took notice in Laws lack of eating and a growl ripped from his chest, causing the whole table to pause eating. Everyone looked up at Law, glaring. How dare he not eat when their father wanted him too. Law sunk lower in his chair and took a bite of the deer. Everyone relaxed after that. Their meal continuing in silence.

 **..**

 **Now that the pack has been introduced it's on to the plot!**


End file.
